


Sweetness

by batluver56



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enby reader, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, you can imagine them however you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batluver56/pseuds/batluver56
Summary: Something- or rather, someone catches your eye, and you can't help but wonder...-----------------------------------------------------------------My very first published fic! criticism wanted!
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Is gender-neutral and an artist. I've had this idea while playing three houses and felt it only right to finally get it out there. Please enjoy and constructive criticism is wanted!

A furious blush took over your face and ears yet another time as you were assaulted with yet another wink from a certain Sylvain Gautier seated across the classroom from you. The habit made you groan into your pillow in embarrassment at night time but you honestly couldn’t help yourself from Staring at the boy, he was just so…

Beautiful... 

You managed to tear your eyes away from his enchanting features but not without a glare from the professor and a pointed “focus!” directed your way.

Professor droned on and on and the atmosphere in the classroom became more stiflingly stuffy and lazy as every minute dragged by. Even students like Ashe and Anette had to keep bringing their attention back to the lesson at hand. 

Ashes eyes drifted down to your parchment to look at your notes-or lack thereof 

“Can I see what you’re drawing?” he whispered

Suddenly sitting bolt upright and attempting to smear the already dried ink, you looked down and were mortified to see him staring back at you with an impish grin on his inked likeness

Goddess, he has even invaded your notes! 

Ashe let a small gasp escape him “wow I knew you were good at art (y/n) but I didn’t know you were this good! Is this sylv- hmph!” you gave him a swift jab in the ribs with your elbow to avoid him drawing attention to the pair of you (it certainly wasn’t an effort for him not to say that name, why would you think such a thing?) 

You tried to discreetly look toward Sylvain to see if he had heard anything only to see a devilish smile pointed right at you like a weapon. It was not altogether unlike the one you had just scribbled in the margins of your terrible notes come to think of it... 

Your face felt hot and you knew that you were blushing like a fool without having to check your reflection- why was he always looking at you?? 

The cool breeze outside was such a relief to all the students as they filed out into the courtyard, some of them sinking onto the grass to bask in the sun right away, tiresome of their studies. Others making a direct beeline for the knight’s hall to train to become stronger yet 

The fatigue and relief swept over you as you took your seat in the grass beside Ashe where he was talking to a purple-haired girl that you were unfamiliar with. You smiled as the sun beat down on your face, only for that to be revoked almost instantly when you heard an all too familiar voice beside you

You opened your eyes to see Sylvain lying on his side with him arm supporting his head so he could smile right at you

“Hi there” 

Your panicked brain went straight into fight or flight mode, terrified that he somehow knew about your doodles (yes there were a couple of them.. a well-kept secret until today) 

“Hi Sylvain” you decided a brave face was the best course of action so you smiled right back “Isn’t the sunshine such a blessing?” 

“Among other things” he replied mysteriously

What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

“I saw you staring at me today” 

Your stomach instantly dropped and suddenly the sunlight felt more oppressive than refreshing

“Can your poor maiden’s heart resist me no longer?” he teased, edging closer to you with every word “The artist and the playboy... I can see it now (y/n) we would be quite the couple” he punctuated the end of his sentence with a wink

A wink

“It’s not like that!” you burst out, your face tomato red “I just…”

“You just what?” 

“Well...” okay! It’s time to put this plan into action! “The thing is your face! It has just, uhhmmm,- well it is quite ahh..” 

He edged closer still

“Truthfully Sylvain, you’re uhmm- quite.. beautiful and.. I would quite like to paint you… If you would let me” 

You could tell he wasn’t expecting that

“So I am just a muse to you? I am truly heartbroken!” he clutched his heart in mock agony and writhed on the grass beneath him

“Stop that!” you giggled- he was drawing attention to you both 

“Well what do I have to do to have my portrait painted by such talent?” 

“You’ve never even seen my work...” you muttered

“Oh but I’ve heard all about it from Mercedes- she says that picture you drew really cheered her up, sweetness” 

You blushed at the nickname and smiled at the memory, Mercedes really must have been taken with the meadow you drew, especially if she was recounting the process to others

You finally looked at Sylvain right in his eager face “well are you free tomorrow?” 

“For my sweetness? Anytime” he sang

He sure is loud

“Could you come to the mouth of the forestry tomorrow at say, 1 o’clock? It is quite a long process though, are you sure you’re up for it?” 

“I’ve had my portrait done before,” he said keenly sitting up on his knees

Oh of course… nobles... 

“Well I have to go study but shall I see you tomorrow?” 

“Shall I arrive nude?” he exclaimed loudly, shocking almost everyone conversing around them into a stunned silence

“S- SYLVAIN” you sputtered helplessly “Obviously not!” you made sure to project your reply to the curious eavesdroppers that were listening to your plans

“I simply must be going now! Please don’t be late” 

He was wearing his grin like a medal

“Ta-ta sweetness!” he waved wantonly

You hiked yourself up and flew around the corner, blushing furiously

You heard ashes footsteps behind you “what’s wrong-“ 

“Everything’s fine I just forget something! I’ll meet you at the dining hall, Ashe” 

You hurried into your bedroom and shut the door quickly behind you

__

_Finally! It’s about time that you gathered up the courage to ask him. Now all you have to do is prepare the painting_

You began to gather your oil paints, sweeping them off your chaotic desk and into your wooden case. 

Just as you selected one of your less filthy smocks to bundle into your case you were reminded of his very loud comment about nudity and groaned loudly 

It wasn’t as if the thought never occurred to you but you’re not sure your heart could handle that… also there were probably punishments for depicting nobles in such ways.. 

Why are you even thinking that way?! 

You shook your head as if to dispel the thought and continued gathering supplies, choosing and preparing the canvas 

You let your mind wander to Sylvain as you worked, an increasingly common thing to happen as of late, you noticed

You were quite looking forward to spending so much time alone with him tomorrow, although his nefarious skirt-chasing was bothersome and just downright worrying at times, you knew him for the true kindness and intelligence that he displayed when he wasn’t playing up this womanizing charade of his. You admired him so much…

Although you knew he wasn’t being truthful when he called you things like “sweetness”, “darling”, “sweetheart” or “my girl” and his habit of patting you on the head or complimenting your clothes or face certainly left you very bothered indeed, you couldn’t dissuade your heart from doing those little somersaults in your chest every time he even so much as said your name with that lovely voice of his-

_Woah you might wanna slow down there pal, you’re only setting yourself up for heartbreak_ k

You sighed mournfully. Even if he did like you back (you’re surely much too awkward and foolish for his tastes) then his philandering ways would surely leave you with a broken heart

With all of your gear ready for tomorrow and an attitude of complete professionalism with your new model in mind, you set off to have dinner with your good friend, Ashe


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, my life exploded.

Another beautiful day, you hummed to yourself while setting up your easel. You prepped everything as much as you could have but it wasn’t much use if Sylvain wasn’t here, your mind badgered you with thoughts of him abandoning you or forgetting about what time it was at or-

“I can help with that,” a familiar voice said closely behind you, you felt Sylvain tie the back of your smock for you 

“T-Thank you, Sylvain” 

Please don’t be blushing Please don’t be blushing pl-

“Well, this seems quite unlike the paintings I’ve modelled for in the past” he stated matter-of-factly clearly talking about the picnic blanket, novel and basket of fruit. 

“Ah yes. I imagine your past ones were done quite stiffly in fine clothes with a weapon or your entire family present” 

“Yes to all of those” he winced “and my last haircut was absolutely grisly” 

You chuckled “I do see the merit in such paintings but It’s not my style-” you said, continuing to think out loud you bent down to fix the picnic blanket “-They’re probably important to noble families too..” you straightened up before gesturing to it, 

“Sit down and I’ll direct you from there” 

“Sure thing Sweetheart” he sat against the tree trunk with his legs crossed at the ankle looking at you with a sparkle in his eye

“umm, could you slouch a bit more? And uncross your legs.. prop one of them up, just like that yes, oh! Umm-“

You felt that blasted heat in your face once again

“Could you remove your jacket?” 

He was smiling like a madman as he pulled it off “Getting quite risqué, aren’t we?” 

“Oh stop that” you scolded as you framed him with your fingers in the shape of your canvas

_…it wasn’t quite right.._

You pressed the embarrassment in your stomach down even further to prepare you for what you were about to say

“Sylvain, do you mind terribly if I touch your hair and such? I need this to be perfect” 

He was practically singing as he gave his answer

“go right ahead!” 

_…right…_

You knelt next to him and took in a shaky breath

_Okay..._

You mustered up the courage to touch his fiery locks of hair, moving them this way and that. Sylvain sighed appreciatively, somehow completely at ease with you this close. 

You kept casting your fingers through his hair to get it just right, You don’t believe you have ever even initiated touch like this with Sylvain, he’s just so... Close. You can feel his soft breath on your face, he’s staring you down, unashamed with those hazel eyes. His auburn lashes seemed so long to you now, standing out against his pale skin. It’s so special, so intimate that you fear your heart will surely burst out of your ribcage. 

Once you’re satisfied with his hair your hands fall to his chest before your fingers find his collar and travel down to his first fastened button. 

You breathe out a small sigh before blinking up at him to finally look at him in the face. His eyes seem so tender looking at you and he was smiling softly with such overwhelming gentleness that you wonder how you haven’t melted yet

When you manage to use your words they come out in a hushed whisper “may I?” 

“Anything for you, Sweetness” 

You slowly unbutton him and part his shirt to reveal a small section of his chest just below his collarbones, your brain refuses to register the light smattering of auburn chest hair splayed out across his chest

You inadvertently glance up toward his face once more, his pinkish lips look so soft if only I could- 

_WOAH!_

You catch yourself mid-thought and stand up right away, dusting your smock and instructing him to pull the fruit basket a little closer and leave the open novel resting on his stomach. 

You began to set down the first layer of paint with ferocity to distract yourself from the warmth spreading through your chest

“You can relax your smile Sylvain, I’m not quite there yet” 

“Was I smiling?” he replied, smiling even wider now. 

You silently prayed to the goddess for strength and focus

You worked for hours getting the paint down, your smock slowly becoming splotchy, The colours on your pallet gradually becoming more and more complicated. 

You decided to begin on Sylvain’s face while you had the light perfect. He had been so silent for so long that the only reasonable conclusion was that he had fallen asleep however when you went to call him out of his slumber you found his sparkling eyes still trained on you. 

“You can take a break after I do this part okay? Sorry I know you must be uncomfortable but you’re doing such a good job” 

“I could do this all day” 

“Great!” 

You paused, observing his sweet simper and slightly narrowed eyes. 

He was absolutely perfect, 

After you let him break for lunch and a walk you got back to work and only noticed how time had flown when the light changed 

“It must be so late! I truly didn’t mean to keep you this long- your friends are probably worried sick Sylvain I am so sorry!” you began to fret, had he even eaten enough? He was probably cold too dressed so thinly-

“It’s no problem, dearest, really, who wouldn’t enjoy relaxing with such a cutie?” 

“dearest- that’s a new one” 

“Gotta keep it fresh!” 

You both gathered up all your supplies gradually making small talk about your classmates or dinner tonight

“Well… can I see it?” he asked Eyes shining with excitement 

You laughed “its not even nearly finished yet Sylvain!” 

He wilted and stuck out his bottom lip “Well how long do these things typically take?” 

“well it’ll take me a few weeks to finish the painting itself and then the after treatment along with how long it takes for oil paint to dry- id say we are looking at around 2 and a half months if we’re lucky” 

You giggled at the slack-jawed Sylvain staring at you as you gestured your way back toward the monastery, 

“what?!” 

“ it’s a time-consuming skill, Sylvain!” 

He begged and nagged at you all the way back to your bedroom hounding you like a young dog

“Can you open the door for me Sweetness?” the pet name that was once a passing idea had slipped out of your lips without a second thought

“Sweetness?” Sylvain said- somewhat stunned 

You greatly enjoyed the pink tinge that had overtaken his face and committed it to memory

Sylvain uncharacteristically opened the door for you with no teasing or sharp comebacks

Once you had managed to put everything away in its proper place (and making sure that your canvas was not visible) you reached to untie your smock only to feel Sylvain’s deft fingers at the back of your neck untying it for you once again

“Thank you, Sylvain” 

“Well I live to serve ladies such as yourself” 

You chuckled “especially if that includes helping them out of their clothing, isn’t that right Sylvain?” you turned and looked him right in the eye. You had no idea where all of this newfound cheek was coming from but you intended to use it to your full ability while it was here 

Expecting him to splutter in shame, or laugh it off you didn’t know what to do but sigh when he met your gaze and sincerely agreed with you

You both retreated to the dining hall for a late dinner, after which he insisted on walking you back to your dorm- all things considered, a very long way from his room

The night was warm and your laughter and conversation danced upward into the winking stars above you both. You were struck with a pang of disappointment when you reached your door and turned to face the boy

He was still smiling at you with that benign look in his eye, almost disconcerting in its sincerity “you must be tired sweetness, you better sleep well, I need to see that painting as soon as I can!” 

It was a clear farewell but neither of you budged

He seemed to stiffen a bit as you took a step closer

Okay, you can do this! Let's go! 

Your heart was doing flips as you slowly bring your hand up the side of his handsome face. Sylvain leaning into your touch keenly

Still looking at you as if he could see right through you

Neither of you spoke. 

He graciously lowered his head so that you could raise your lips and press a tender kiss on his warm cheek. You breathed a sigh before wishing him a good night and him doing the same to you

You felt the adrenaline rush hit you as soon as you shut your bedroom door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see u next week!


	3. chapter 3

The sun continued to shine cheerfully through the coming weeks, Students of Garreg Mach monastery were either using it as an excuse to get out of doing work or using it as motivation to work even harder. 

You had a foot in both ideas. So much of your free time was spent working on your painting that the blue lions seemed to think of you as an artist possessed. It wasn’t anything as serious as you forgetting to show up to classes or meals but when you weren’t painting, you were thinking about painting.

Ashe kept you company as much as he could but it was, unfortunately, him doing the majority of the talking during these sessions. 

Your progress was going so much faster than you had predicted and it was difficult to remember to take breaks for sleeping or social interaction but surprisingly enough Sylvain had become a master at coaxing you to accompany him on a nighttime stroll or a trip to the shops

He took on the role of fussing over you, wiping paint off your chin and even brushing through your hair on several occasions. 

The rumours that followed you both around the monastery about your relationship didn’t seem to bother either of you, Sylvain taking a “let them talk” approach and you never really cared about what onlookers thought of you anyway

It was yet another warm night when you were both lying on your backs staring up at the shining stars above you letting a comfortable silence fall upon you safe for a couple of jokes between you

You turned to look at Sylvain as he was still looking up at the stars 

“The world seems so large on nights like these doesn’t it?” He said quietly still smiling up at the stars above him

“What do you mean?” 

“well” He seemed sort of embarrassed “People like me have had their fates planned out for them, often before they were even born” you didn’t say anything, silently urging him to continue “I was just thinking about where our lives will take us when we are finished at the monastery, I mean- I think we all know the path of kingliness that his highness is going to take but-“ he turned his head to look at you straight in the eye “I wonder where you will go” 

“Really?” you asked, feeling foolish

“You aren’t of nobility so you don’t necessarily have to go anywhere after you graduate, and forgive me by saying this but your drive to become a knight is nothing like Ashe’s or Ingrid’s. You’re an amazing healer so that is always an option for you but what do you want?” 

What do I want? 

“It seems you’ve thought about this even more than I have Sylvain” you joked but he didn’t laugh, still smiling with that inscrutable look in his eye “What has been planned out for you Sylvain?” you said in a hushed whisper

“Well the usual, I’m the one and only heir of house Gautier so as soon as I return home they are going to start preparing me for all of those responsibilities, They’ll pick out a girl for me to marry and produce some pedigree offspring and boom my life as a noble will truly begin” 

You were taken aback at the harshness in his tone but it was understandable

“Before you try to convince me to run away and denounce my title I have thought about it before and it’s not something I want to do. Yes, my parents can be difficult but I owe it to the people of Fodlan to help govern. I’ve been preparing for this my whole life so naturally, it falls to me to lead this” 

“So what part is it that you have reservations about Sweetness?” you added the signature name to keep your tone light-hearted “You wish to govern and help Fodlan become a better place but you still are being held back” 

“I just- I don’t want to become part of a system that cast my brother away simply for being born, I don’t want crest bearing children to be put on a pedestal for everyone else to look to just because of their blood. I hate it more than anything else in the world and I don’t want to just be complacent in it” 

“Then don’t be” 

Sylvain chuckled to himself and turned to you “Look at me rambling like a madman, and it’s so late as well, you’re not getting enough sleep as it is, sweetness” 

You Smiled at him and quietly said a simple “I love listening to you talk, Sylvain” you saw him stiffen as you said that and he sat up with you following him suit

Sylvain took your hand with both of his with a serious expression on his face he seemed to glow especially beautifully in the light of the shining moon

Tonight, you found yourself being distracted by his lips once again and you cursed yourself

“Listen I don’t know-“ he seemed to falter a second before dropping his gaze to your joined hands “-what I want and neither do you but I can feel it here and now, I don’t know exactly what is between us but I know that wherever I am after leaving here, I want you by my side okay?” 

“Sylvain” you gasped softly, lost for words 

“Folks like us need to stick together okay? So… After you make up your mind for what you want to do, let me know. I’m going to be there for you no matter what” 

You had never heard such sincerity before and when his wonderful hazel eyes met yours you felt tears begin to well up and spill over

“Sylvain- when I’m with you I feel so safe and at home, I wouldn’t give that feeling up for anything” you moved closer and put your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him tightly and sighing into his jacket. He smelled so distinctly of just _Sylvain_ and you knew there was nowhere else in the world you would rather be

The weather now had more of a bite to it and the students of Garreg Mach monastery were wrapping up warm and enjoying hot drinks. 

“I’m just used to the cold” Sylvain said for what must have been the 40th time in some sort of bizarre boast “y’know, because of where I’m from” 

“Sylvain,” you said, ignoring that statement once again in the hope that he would stop repeating it “Do you remember that time you modelled for me back when we didn’t know each other all that well?” 

“Yeah totally. Wait do you mean you’ve finished it?! Where is it?” you smiled and nodded “It’s in my dorm Sweetness, maybe after we finish-”

“No way! We are going to look at it right now” 

“But Sylvain! We haven’t finished picking these weeds!” 

“The professor can get Dimitri to do it or something we have something far more important to do” 

He practically dragged you to your dorm room, so excited to see it his eyes were burning with curiosity

You broke free from his grip after arriving in your room “Close your eyes!” you called out shuffling among the items under your bed and taking out the case that you were keeping your masterpiece in 

“Ta-da!” 

Sylvain let a small gasp escape his lips as he set his eyes on the painting. It was truly beautiful, anyone could see that. The painting smiled at them both, it seemed to shine off the canvas. The colours were so vivid and bright. Particular attention was paid into his hazel eyes, staring longingly at the viewer, his hair cast aside carelessly and his shirt parted to reveal his collarbones shamelessly. Every tree branch and blade of grass seemed to swirl around the CenterPoint of his breath-taking expression and the joy on Sylvain’s face that had been immortalized in the shining light of paint mirrored the one that he was sporting as he looked at it. 

“I have decided to name it- Sweetness” you piped up, you knew it was a little embarrassing and cliché but you couldn’t help it. 

"You’re amazing." he sighed as he shifted his gaze onto you and then back to the painting. You couldn’t mask your pride as you happily nodded

"Thank you"

"The colours are amazing!" he marvelled bringing his nose even closer to the canvas much to your bashful delight 

"Well-"

You tried to describe the thought your brain had conjured while painting last month

With a hot face and hands twisting in themselves you managed to stutter out "this is how I see the world- when I’m with you"

When you looked up at Sylvain it seemed like his whole head had turned red to rival his fiery hair, covering his quivering mouth with a hand

"Oh god I knew it was too cheesy" you laughed and hid your face in embarrassment. You felt Sylvain’s strong arms envelop you tightly as he giggled about your cuteness much to your shame 

"Sylvain I know-" you grabbed onto his shirt tightly and promptly forgot every meaningful thing you had practised into the mirror for this moment and quickly blurted out a-

“I-I think I’m in love with you!” 

You felt him stiffen in your grip and instantly regretted saying it. You two were just companions, He wasn’t ready to be with a commoner like you. He had his whole life of skirt-chasing ahead of him and there was no way he was going to give all that up for you. He thought you only wanted him for his crest 

_Oh, goddess!_

Heart cold, you pushed away from his embrace, you couldn’t even hear the babbling of excuses you were mumbling but the world stopped right there because Sylvain was kissing you

Sylvain Jose Gautier was kissing you, and it was everything rushed, passionate and intense about the world. When you broke the connection for air and promptly melted in for another it was different. It was so sweet and soft, your heart was thundering in your chest. You began to absentmindedly play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He smelled like the incense from the church and the earth from the greenhouse as well as the feasts in the dining hall and you loved it. You drank him in as much as possible. 

When you let a moan slip into his mouth he broke apart from you. You clapped your hands to your mouth, surprised such a noise could even escape you 

“I’m sorry! That was so indecent” 

“I don’t mind at all Sweetness but ahhh I think if we went any further it would be bad for the both of us” He was blushing fiercely as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth

You nodded fervently, just wanting this embarrassing conversation to be over already “I don’t think I could anyway- I fear my heart may burst” 

“Ever the maiden” Sylvain chuckled, the sound deep and rich

There was a comfortable silence in which he simply gazed at you with those amazing eyes that you were so lost in 

“Hey, sweetness?” 

You shook your head out of its lovesick gaze “Yes?” 

“I think I’m in love with you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
